Birthright, Part I (episode)
At Deep Space 9, Worf investigates reports that his father is still alive; an engineering accident causes Data to experience a vision of Dr. Soong. Summary : Captain's Log, Stardate 46578.4. The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|''Enterprise]] has arrived at Station Deep Space 9, where we will assist in the reconstruction of the Bajoran aqueduct systems damaged during the Cardassian Occupation.'' As Jean-Luc Picard and Beverly Crusher walk down Deep Space 9's Promenade, Beverly tells him that she is eager to visit Quark's holosuites, especially a relaxation program from Alture VII. Picard has no time for relaxation, since he is due to meet ten Bajoran bureaucrats to discuss the repair of the Bajoran aqueducts. Meanwhile, Worf and Geordi La Forge are in the Replimat, eating pasta al fiorella. La Forge wants to visit the station's Ktarian antique shop, as he hears they have a 21st century plasma coil. As they eat, a Yridian is watching Worf from across the Promenade. On the Enterprise bridge, Data detects a power drain in the starboard EPS conduits in sickbay. Someone has made an unauthorized access into the computer's bio-imaging systems. In the sickbay, Dr. Julian Bashir is studying a strange device. When Data arrives to assess the situation, Bashir explains that the device was discovered in the Gamma Quadrant, that he believes it to be some sort of medical imaging scanner, and that the Enterprise's sickbay systems can analyze it far better and faster than his limited resources on Deep Space 9 can. Data suggests that they take the device to Engineering, and have La Forge help them with the analysis. The Yridian approaches Worf, and introduces himself as Jaglom Shrek, a broker of information. He tells Worf that his father, Mogh, is still alive and is being held prisoner in a Romulan prison camp. Enraged, Worf brands Shrek a liar, unwilling to believe that Mogh could have allowed himself to be captured. He returns to the Enterprise. Worf finds that he cannot stop thinking about what Shrek told him. He retires to his quarters, and begins some martial arts training, breaking a glass table in a fit of rage. Counselor Troi tries to talk to him about his problem, and Worf explains that if Mogh had been captured, it would dishonor his whole family line for three generations. In Engineering, Bashir finds his curiosity piqued by the android, asking him questions about how Data's miscellaneous functions allow him to seem more Human – such as how he can control the rate of his hair growth, and his circulatory and respiratory systems. Powering up the Gamma Quadrant device, Bashir detects an overload in its power systems, and Data is struck by an energy discharge. Data finds himself walking down a corridor on board the Enterprise, drawn to the far-off sound of metal on metal. Exploring further, he finds a blacksmith, hammering a piece of metal. The blacksmith turns to Data and smiles – it is Dr. Noonien Soong, Data's creator and "father". Data awakens from his "vision", and cannot understand what he has just experienced. Data struggles to find meaning in his vision, asking Worf – who had had a similar experience as a boy – for advice. Worf tells him that nothing is more important than receiving a vision of his father, and that no matter what he has done, he must find him. Through talking to Data, Worf realizes what he must do. Worf finds Shrek and "persuades" him to take him to the prison camp. Meanwhile, Data talks to Captain Picard about his vision; Picard suggests that rather than analyzing it from the point of view of another culture, Data should try interpreting what it means to him as an individual. Data goes to his quarters and starts to paint pictures of his vision. Worf arrives on the planet where the prison camp is. He stalks through the jungle, and encounters a Klingon girl bathing in a small pool. The girl is frightened by his intrusion, but Worf asks her not to reveal him to the Romulan guards. Data's paintings are as incomprehensible as the vision, but certain paintings – those of a bird, and a bird's wing – were not present in the vision. Unable to understand how he could be painting something he has never seen, Data decides to replicate the experiment with the Gamma Quadrant device. Monitored by La Forge and Bashir, Data is again struck by an energy beam and experiences another vision. He finds Soong once more, hammering a bird's wing on his anvil. Soong tells him that he has developed the capacity to dream; no man should understand his dreams, hence why they are incomprehensible. He then tells Data that he is the bird; Data "flies" through the corridors and out of the ship, before waking up in Engineering. Finally understanding, he tells Bashir that he intends to deactivate himself every night and dream more. Bashir wishes him "sweet dreams." Worf finds the the Romulan prison camp and discovers a group of Klingons performing a ceremony. Taking one of them hostage, he is told that his father did indeed die at Khitomer – but now that he knows of the camp's existence, he cannot be permitted to leave. Memorable Quotes "Worf, I don't see how you can eat that stuff. It tastes like liquid polymer." "Delicious." : - La Forge and Worf, while eating pasta al fiorella, which has been spoiled in its taste by the DS9 replicators. "I must admit, commander, I didn't think you'd be so... personable" : - Julian Bashir to Data, about the android's friendly and polite ways. "I am sorry to disturb you, sir." "Oh, not at all. I'm here studying the intricacies of Bajoran aqueduct management. I would welcome a little interruption." : - Data and Picard, after Data entered Picard's ready room. Background Information * Terry Farrell (Jadzia Dax) was to appear in this episode, but was busy filming the Deep Space Nine episode . Siddig El Fadil appeared instead. * This is the Enterprise's second visit to Deep Space 9. The first was in the DS9 pilot . * According to the stardate given for this episode, the events of this episode take place between and . * Morn and Broik make brief appearances in this episode. * Watch for a blooper after Dr. Bashir and Data part ways in the corridor; Bashir can be seen wearing pink slippers; footwear that actors are required to wear in order to reduce the sound of their steps. * The Deep Space Nine theme is heard at the beginning of the episode. *This is the first time the DS9-style uniform is seen on TNG. *James Cromwell appears in this episode, he would then later go on to play the inventor of the first warp drive...Zefram Cochran. Links and References Guest Stars *Siddig El Fadil as Dr. Julian Bashir *James Cromwell as Jaglom Shrek *Brent Spiner as Dr. Noonien Soong *Christine Rose as Gi'ral *Jennifer Gatti as Ba'el *Richard Herd as L'Kor *Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn (uncredited) *David B. Levinson as Broik (uncredited) References arboreal needle snake; Alture VII; bat'leth; Bajor; Carraya sector; ''David''; Deep Space 9; Ferengi; Gamma Quadrant; holosuites; Kahless; Khitomer; Khitomer Massacre; Caves of No'Mat; liquid polymer; Lopez; ''Merrimack'', USS; Michelangelo; Morn; Nagor; Noonien Soong; painting; pasta al fiorella; promenade; Rite of MajQa; replimat; Rudman; Spot; Starfleet Cybernetics Journal; Symnay's Tomb; Taqua Tribe; Yridian |next= }} Category:TNG episodes de:Der Moment der Erkenntnis, Teil I es:Birthright, Part I nl:Birthright, Deel I